9th Hunger Games
by kiwaszkiewicz
Summary: 24 tributes, from all of Panem's districts, pitted against each other. Friends and foes, family and strangers, strong warriors and fragile children, timid ones and those eager to kill. Only one comes out alive... Who will it be? And even then... will the winner's suffering end?
1. District 1 reaping

"No, Brian!" Tiny Sue kneeled before the chair, on which her big brother was showing her a play, using her favourite dolls. Brian just showed her a scene they both witnessed on the television once, but Sue was too little to understand - a tribute from another district killing their friend, unfortunately reaped then, in the arena. The true meaning of it was unknown to her before, and truth has hurt her innocent mind. He let out a slight laugh, then ran to hug her. "Oh, dear little one, I hate to show you this, but now that you're 12, so a big girl, you need to understand this. I assume they taught you a lot about this in school, but I need to break it to you bluntly."

Sue raised her head and looked Brian in the eye. They had the same eyes, both were of very unusual beauty for District 1, with their black eyes and dark hair. Some less educated folks even called them demons.

"Capitol isn't there to support and help you, they are vile and they'll want everything you have. Even your little black pearl necklace mum gave you for your birthday. I don't need to explain reaping to you, since I believe you know how it works" - she nodded, still staring him in the eye nervously - "but remember, no matter what happens, you need to stay strong and yourself. You may come from a district that has a bit more of their mercy, but you can still become their slaughter meat in the arena. And they'll love to watch you go in pain. You only have one entry anyway, so almost zero chance to get picked…" He stopped for a moment. "Are you scared?" he then asked, while tucking one of her shiny black locks behind her ear. She shivered. "I… don't know. I know I'm in almost zero danger, but I'm still very uneasy about all that. If I get picked, I'm a corpse. I can't do anything. I can't fight, I'm not very smart, neither am I good with survival. But what scares me the most… what if you get picked? What will I do without my big brother? You have so many entries…" He breathed heavily, trying to defend himself from how true this was and how scared he was. With tesserae's taken out for 7 family members every year since he turned 12, he now had over 40 entries. Odds were not in his favour. "Please don't say that. We'll both be fine."

"Brian, Sue, come down for dinner! You'll need to be getting ready soon!" - their mother, Felicia, shouted from downstairs in an emotionless voice, almost as if she was trying not to scare them. Brian picked Sue up and they both went downstairs. The atmosphere during eating was very awkward, neither of them felt like eating anyway, what their mother did understand and didn't attempt to force them. Their father, Adam, was sort of awkwardly staring out the window at the kids who were already off to the square. All so glamorous, dolled up, yet sorrowful. He was glad he raised his family differently, that they didn't go abiding the Capitol, that he named his children normally and they led a normal life of a sometimes starving, but happy family. Except for that damned reaping, damned Hunger Games. He went through all the reapings safe himself, but always feared for his children's lives. One day, someone from his family might not be so lucky. He looked at Brian and Sue's awfully scared faces and suddenly felt very tearful.

"My.. lovelies…" he let out through his numb throat "Just, remember, I love you. I love you so much. Please, be safe." he didn't manage to hold a tear, which then burned his cheek like lava. Sue looked at him, the warmth of her eyes said more than any words. She walked up to him and spontaneously cuddled up to him. "My little doll…" e cried. Brian soon joined her, making a perfect family embrace soon to be broken by the cold tone of their mother.

"The time has almost came. We might be late. Let's get ready." She led them to her room, where their reaping outfits waited. Brian wore a plain black shirt with dark jeans, an outfit simple yet accented, while their mother helped Sue dress into her old reaping outfit, a classy yellow dress, to at least make her stand out a bit between all the sparkly filth. She was a woman naturally unable to cry, but the pain filling her chest burned her so badly she couldn't speak. She kissed Sue on the forehead, then walked to kiss Brian on the cheek. He hugged her warmly, wanting to give her a slight reassure it will all be okay. "We'll be back. And we'll celebrate." said Sue, sounding a bit less worried than before.

"After all, we're District 1, even if the worst happens, we'll probably get outvolunteered by the trained kids. - noticed Brian, mortified more than ever. He didn't let it show though, and caught Sue in his embrace too. "I love you. I love you both. I love you all. We'll get out of this, we will be fine, and we will today be together again."

Then they've set off to the square, holding Sue's hands.

Walking, as they haven't lived far from it at all, his mind wandered away. He wasn't able to think of anything but the Hunger Games. What if he or Sue get picked? What if one of his friends gets picked? What if his girl gets picked? What would their family do if they lost one of them? Why do they do this, why do they kill them for fun, why are they so cruel? What if.. both he and Sue get picked? What if there will be nobody to volunteer this year? Even if he somehow won, with his huge frame, strength and good survival skills learned in a traveller's school he could have probably stood a chance, it wouldn't have to necessarily mean the end. More evil could arise in such a possibility, even if they wouldn't lack anything in material possessions again.

His girlfriend, Tamara, awaited him at the square in his age category, 16 years. He thanked God they dropped separating the sexes in their district's reapings, so they could all be together... if they were in the same age group. Far behind the littlest, he had to bid Sue goodbye, while he joined his girl in the agony of waiting. "Is the tiny un' alright?" Tamara asked, in her usual chavvy accent, seeing how worried sick Brian looked as Sue went away. She loved her as if she were her sister too and was genuinely worried about her fate. "Yes, I think so. She seems to have understood my lesson pretty well, and gathered the true meaning of this mess. I only hope she won't get picked..." "Oi, she only has one entry, there's close to no chance, babe. Just be strong. " She layed her head on his arm. Her blonde hair, in the strong sunlight were almost blinding him. What if she gets picked with him? He could never ever face the possibility of someone close to him dying with him in the arena, even though he knew he couldn't off himself before it happened either, they can prevent suicide quite efficiently during the preparations. He tried not to think of how he'd feel during being raised up into the field on those metal plates, as a strange woman and a few other people made it to the stage. An incredibly weird looking woman put two bowls full of paper chunks with all of their names, then took the microphone.

"Welcome, District 1. My name is Cynthia Colada, and I will be your escort."

Brian noticed that she wasn't as passionate about her job as many of the escorts he's seen before; her movements were sluggish and she spoke in a slow, emotionless manner, as well as there was some sort of guilt in her eyes when she looked at the youngest crowd closest to the stage. Might it be that she's forced to do it? After her brief, short speech, the screen started to play the usual film stating the history of Panem, Dark Days etc. Despite her young age, Sue could recite it all in her sleep. She's managed to calm down now and simply waited, with the best poker face she could adapt, to hear the names of the unfortunates. After the screen stopped, Cynthia took to the microphone again and scowled in a louder, angry voice

"Let's get to it. Ladies first." Her hand wandered deep into the bowl and soon drew out a piece of paper. "Please let it not be Sue or Tam. Please. I'll give every..." thought Brian, while a drop of sweat ran down his forehead, but the next second he felt as if someone shot him in the head. "Sue Blythe"

Sue was so shocked she couldn't even feel anything. As Peacekeepers came to collect her, nothing struck through her mind. She wanted to cry, scowl, wail for her family's help, but she couldn't do anything but coldly obey from shock. Nobody seemed to come out to volunteer either, even after Cynthia's question. There seemed to be none of the trained kids this year. At least between the females. "Okay, now the boys." her hand sank deep in the other bowl, drawing out another name - "Brian Blythe."

The crowd has frozen in disgust, as for the first time ever siblings have been picked, when Brian walked up to the stage himself, followed by the Peacekeepers. He felt angry and helpless. He knew nobody's going to volunteer for him, as the trained kids were late, he saw them drinking under a pub right near the square just 5 minutes ago. Pitted against his only, dearest sister. He felt that he's not gonna cope with that. His hearted burned, truly burned for the first time in his life, his veins felt as if there was liquid iron flowing through them. He looked at Sue, who looked like a stone statue, so pale and blank-faced. They briefly shook hands, as ordered to by Cynthia. From the most loving siblings, to enemies that have to kill each other in battle. But both of them knew they could never act like so, both knew they're gonna die for each other if they have to and could never harm each other. Soon after, Sue almost jumped in Brian's arms, and they both started crying, as Cynthia bid goodbye to the crowd and they all walked off the stage, then a couple of Peacekeepers took them to the Justice Building, where their family would say their goodbyes to them. Even the ruthless killing machines they were, they had no heart to separate them, and so were they put together in one room, instead of separate ones.

A few hours later, Tamara came to visit them. Her hands were bleeding, Brian knew she always bit her fingers when she was depressed, and this time she had literal wounds on ther fingers, blood was flowing out of furiously. She reassured them both, told them to stay calm and gave them district tokens: black pearls, similar to the one Sue already had as a necklace, but imbued into rings. Then cried while she held their hands, knowing one or both of them is never gonna come back.

"You know... Brian... I love you both so much. I want you back badly already, but if you decide to sacrifice yourself for Sue, I will understand. But if it comes to it, please make sure she comes back home then. Okay?" she whispered into his ear, still holding his hand. He nodded lightly, trying not to cry again, his face felt hot and really numb. He kissed her on the lips then. It was a long, passionate kiss, but a kind of kiss that said goodbye. A goodbye that could be eternal. They were almost forcefully separated by a Peacekeeper who threw Tamara out of the room. "He must hate looking at people kissing." noticed Sue, making Brian giggle a little. Their parents and grandparents came to visit them afterwards. Sue was mortified at the sight of them, they all looked as if they recently died. The sorrow in their faces was unreal, it was visible a part of each of them has died today. They both didn't even think much but came to hug them, and they all stayed like this for a while. They couldn't force themselves to let go.

- Brian... Sue... I could never predict anything like this... - said Felicia, with tears running down her face. - Please... be careful... I hope one of you comes back...


	2. District 2 reaping

Their swords clashed. All that was cheering them was the sound of the forest, so tranquile, yet energizing. Fay jumped over her opponent and hung herself by her leg on a tree beside her, then made a skilled, not too strong, not too weak punch to his neck, making him fall over under her. She never lost to her master, ever. "Well, gurl', I think that will do." Gin attempted to stand up, rubbing his neck viciously; his knees barely did the job. "You can valunteer', and yu' will smash dem." "Thanks, pal." she said arrogantly, too excited for what was to happen in about half an hour. She was gonna volunteer for 37th Hunger Games, and she was gonna win, she was gonna do her district proud. She couldn't wait to feel all the blood and thrill to kill. Gin sighed. He hated her lack of any empathy nor humanity, but explained it to himself through her having no family, and had pride in her nevertheless, knowing she can win. He's seen her take down opponents much larger than herself, survive in the toughest conditions. "Eh, at least she aint' very pretty" - he thought, then smiled. "We shall probs' be off to the square, Fay." "Fuck you, I will do what I want to do." - she hissed back and punched him right in the face very hard, but then walked towards the way to the square on her own.

"Damn, I'll never understand her." Gin, as Fay didn't want his presence at the reaping anyway, went off the opposite way to the medics. Her fist have completely crushed the bones in his nose, making his frontal view an incredible bloody mess.

Fay, at the same time, decided to take an unusual road to the square and hid in the trees, jumping from one to one like a squirrel. She could almost smell the fame and money she'll get after her victory, she wanted to do her home proud, but mostly she just wanted to slice some necks without being in trouble for it. Killing was her first and only pleasure, she never really cared whether her victim was a human or an animal. The only person she vaguely respected was Gin, and promised not to kill him when they first met, although she loved to hurt him in many ways. Always an outcast for her unfortunate looks, rid of friends, rid of any family, all she could rely on was her instinct and herself.

* * *

"Are you scared, pussay'?" teased a huge bloke standing beside a tall, slim boy with shiny dark hair and piercing green eyes. He didn't seem fazed by his words and ignored him, what aggravated the chav. "Oi, nigga I'll fuk u up if I need to, answa me u gay prick!" he growled at him, getting his fists out, but the boy didn't even move. Before the chav managed to touch him, he was on the ground holding his groin and scowling in pain, what attracted the Peacekeepers' attention. They quickly checked up on the situation. "Name?" they asked the greeneyed boy. "Kordelia Anabella Fitzegrald, maybe take better care of the pieces in your fucking Games and make sure they don't kill each other before they even begin?" he loud-whispered dispassionately, staring at something above them. The ginger Peacekeeper raised his eyebrow. "Well, since it's the reaping, we'll let you live. I hope you get picked, you'd spice up this crappy show a little."

The other two behind him just nodded and they all walked away, leaving the boy sighing. What a drag all of this was. Instead of letting 24 potential workers live and be useful, they just had to take their annual revenge. He wouldn't mind being picked, since his family didn't care for him anyway, and he hated most of his "friends". "Half of these fuckers wouldn't even want to show themselves next to me if I weren't attractive. Screw all of this. I fucking hate all of them. I want to either go home and be left alone or go into the Games and die fighting. I don't care. I don't give a fucking shit." - he whispered to himself, making a few people around him turn their attention on him with a questioning look. His eyes met briefly with Fay's, who's just almost flown into the crowd from a high nearby tree and quickly joined her age group. He hated this cold, steel-like stare of her almost white eyes, as well as her extraordinarily ugly looks that repelled him from her so much, but he liked her, he could relate to her killing instinct, to how she was always alone and didn't let anyone in, not even her teacher, he admired that.

Soon afterwards, the usual crew joined the stage, and a smiling woman dressed all in sparkly yellow took to the microphone after placing the "balls of fate" on the table in front of her. "Welcome, District 2, I am Aphrodite Fran, and I will be this year's escort for you. I love to see your cute faces, and can't wait to meet the lucky ones!" she giggled to the crowd in a very child like voice, meeting silence as usual. The boy laughed. How fucking stupid these Capitol folks were, and this time they've gone over every possible top.

After the screen stopped playing the usual history of Panem nonsense, Aphrodite's hand went into the left ball. "Boys first this time. Who's the handsome winner?" she drew out a name a moment after. "Alex Plum." The green eyed boy drew his head up and smiled. It was him. Finally an escape from all this bullshit. He pushed the Peacekeepers away and swiftly jumped to the stage by himself, making the crowd and his escort applaud him. He looked to the left and saw a short, but muscly black man with bright green hair and orange lipstick walking up to greet him, which he assumed to be his mentor. "Well, at least he wears sort of normal clothes." - he thought.

Aphrodite drew out another name, the name of the counterpart female. "Barbara Freight." A skinny, angel-looking 13 year old girl, one of the closest to the stage, fell on her knees, but before the Peacekeepers even managed to pick her up, Fay sprinted to under the stage and screamed in her ear-destroying voice "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!", making Aphrodite's eyes shine with excitement. "Hello lovely, please join us! Let me welcome and introduce this brave woman... what is your name and age?" "Fayenne Jenkins, 18 years of age, anything else you want me to say?" she hissed, hissing voice was almost her natural voice, her eyes showed pure wild fire what terrified Aphrodite at first, but she then laughed. "My, my, what youthly power! Tributes, shake your hands, for you're now on your way to something bigger!" Alex walked up to Fay and tried to crush her hand, but she was first to this plan, almost making his hand a pancake. She then looked him straight in the face, uncovering all her rotten teeth in an inhumane smile, showing desire to rip his throat out whenever it will be possible. "This will be interesting." he thought to himself, then they both walked off to the Justice Building, followed by their mentors and a gang of Peacekeepers different to that which intimidated him before. "My mentor looks weird, but Fay's is sort of fit. Can't they exchange looks for the Games? It won't even feel bad to kill something as ugly as F." He promised to himself to always call her F from now on.

* * *

They were put in separate rooms, but they were next to each other, so in theory they could do some spying. Alex soon noticed that no matter how long a time passed, nobody came to visit Fay, not even Gin, who was probably already tired of her shit. "And rightly so." - he thought, the vision of her teeth still haunted his mind in all the negative ways. "Though, nobody came to visit me either. Maybe we should have been friends earlier?"


	3. District 3 reaping

A bigger, better sandwich waiteed for her as her breakfast today. With eggs, salad and tomatoes, dripping with gorgeous mayo sauce. Alison tried to bite on it, but with her current state of nerves it felt as if she was biting on concrete. The reaping day. Her 5th reaping, and with 9 tesserae's taken out for all her closer family members, the odds were definitely not in her favour. 64 entries. In thousands, but even those lone ones in thousands have been chosen before. All she felt like doing was sleeping through the event.

Her mother saw her fear, but could do nothing. She was directly responsible for making it worse for her, by forcing her to take out the tesserae's, and now she could do nothing but worry sick for her. "Be strong, Alison. It's your second to last reaping. Only next year and you'll be safe forever." - she tried to reassure her , but got no response. Not like she was expecting one anyway. Her daughter never forgave her ever since the day of her 12th birthday, when she was dragged to the Justice Building, and got her finger pierced through to save her family from hunger, but increasing the danger to her life.

Alison Kindred was a tall, muscular and strong girl, with an unusual but striking beauty of her red hair and warm, big brown eyes, as well as strong, defined cheekbones. To look presentable for the upcoming grisly event, she wore a violet suit with a big, silver belt, as well as heeled black shoes to complete the effect. Her face, despite the nerves, looked good and fresh today, so she decided to not play with make-up. She hated all of this, and although she knew it was pointless and she wasn't the only one in that, she almost broke down seeing her reflection in the mirror. Living as a lone child with only her mother, her father died before she was even born, she never lacked anything. She, despite her young age, was working for years, as well as her mother, who ran a small, but well prospering grocery business in town, therefore hunger was nothing what bothered her personally. However, she was used as a means of helping her starving family members scattered all over the poorer parts of the districts, what she couldn't stand. None of them even thanked her for her sacrifice, none of them even cared about her existence in any other event than if they needed money or food to go through. She's been safe for the first four reapings, but with so many entries, she might not be so lucky today or next year. And still, the possibility could be that one of her friends could get picked. She knew she wouldn't even hesitate to volunteer. Growing tall and strong during her healthy upbringing and a life of working, knowledge of how to wield many weapons, as well as good looks could make her stand a chance in the Games, but that wasn't an issue for her, even her own death would be better than having to watch any of her loved ones die. But then she heard the bell. It was the time. With a grimy look on her face, she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. Her mother did the same moments later, wanting to line up with other families waiting to hear the names of the new corpses.

* * *

Accompanied by his family, Gareth didn't feel too bad about what was about to happen. They all walked him to the square, laughing and joking about everything. He loved them for their ability to keep a smile in the darkest times, even during events as grimy as today. He felt especially attached to his identical twin brother Felix, whom he would absolutely die for. They soon joined their age category, one of the furthest from the stage, waiting.

"What do you think about that, Gary?" Felix grinned towards him, presenting his big, shiny thunder shaped necklace on his chest he made himself. "It will work well as a home token. Not necessarily for me, no matter who gets picked I'm gonna go and give it to them, even if it is a complete stranger. Least' I can do for the poor folks." "It looks great. Man, I wish we were anywhere else in the world right now." They weren't a poor family, their wealth was even subject of hatred from many District 3 residents, but it didn't matter here, where everyone was in danger. Well, some, including them, were in lesser danger, never having to take out any tesserae. "What do you think Doro's feeling?" Doro was their older sister who stood in the bunch farthest behind, at her last reaping. "I dunno, I think she's okay. We don't have that much chance compared to even her best friend, that Alison gal." Felix muttered, unsure of how to feel. "Poor girl, Alison. Such a naturally fit lass, so different to all those caked girls around, with a good brain to that, I'd feel terrible if she was reaped. Unbelievable her family did this to her." Gary said, staring at her piercing red mane somewhere in front of them. She was always very easy to spot with her unusual height. "She looks absolutely smashing today, too."

A bright orange haired man soon mounted the stage with the district's mayor and the rest of the usual Capitol crew, ready for the event. Nobody ever listened to the usual film about the Dark Days and history of Panem, most of them still could vaguely remember the war. It was only the 9th Games, after all. The horrors of war still shined bright in many of the kids's minds and nightmares. Some of them were even convinced to believe the Hunger Games were right, made to believe they are responsible for it and deserve it. He introduced himself as Hendrik Toadson, making the crowd giggle a little, then drew out a name from the girls's bowl. As he read it out, Felix and Gary froze in horror. It was Dorothy Davis. They looked behind and could see the incredible terror in their sister's baby blue eyes, as the Peacekeepers approached her and dragged her to the stage. At the same time, Alison's hair started shaking. Nobody could prepare Gary then for what he heard next. He could only see her red hair all around her like a lion's mane as she sprinted towards the stage just after Hendrik's question for volunteers (they weren't uncommon in District 3 over those 9 years, as due to its smaller size people here knew and were generally devoted to each other) and hear her clear, mighty voice screaming those painful words "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Doro soon screamed back a no and attempted to push her off the stairs, but Hendrik, as well as the motherly-looking female beside him what was probably the female mentor, seemed to be pleased with this. "Very well, brave young lady." Doro was soon released from the Peacekeepers' painful embrace, but was still screaming and crying. "What is your name and how old are you?" Alison couldn't find her words at first, but then said in as blank, bored voice as she could adapt "Alison Kindred, I'm 17." That was all she could stutter before the woman beside him came to greet her briefly. "Very well, let me welcome and present to you the newest tribute for the 9th Hunger Games! Look at those beautiful red locks! Give her a round of applause!" No one did, as always. Alison could spot her mother in the surrounding crowd who looked like a stone statue, staring straight into the crowd from shock. "Now, let's hear the name of the lucky young man." He drew out a name from the adjacent ball and read it out almost as soon as he did so. "Felix Davis!"

Gareth bit through his tongue so badly when he heard the name being said, he couldn't speak nor make any noise. He could feel his mouth fill up with blood as he watched his dearest brother being escorted to the stage by a few female Peacekeepers. Trying to let out a word, a scream, anything, he could only cry. He never cried before. He watched Felix greeting his mentor (the woman was the only District 3's winner over the 9 years, so she would probably mentor them both), then shake hands with Alison. He could also hear Doro's screams, as well as see their parents's shocked faces. They loved Alison too, she could pass as their fourth child in the house. The dull Treaty of Treason was as always disregarded by everyone listening, even by the mayor reading it out, but he cried all the way through it. Today, two important people were taken away from him, and only one or neither could come back. As they walked off stage, to the Justice Building, he joined his family. Doro stopped crying by then, and although her face was still swollen from tears, she ran to treat his tongue as soon as she saw him, what he knew was to take her mind away from the grimy events.

* * *

Felix was lead to a very luxurious room inside Justice Building, which had everything necessary to survive for everyone. He was completely stunned. He never thought the necklace he spent so long making to cheer someone up would eventually end up being his token, his bit of home next to him as he dies in the arena. He didn't know whether he was even scared. Him being chosen meant someone being spared, after all. He could hear Alison's, her mother's and Doro's cries from the room next to him. He felt guilty that he couldn't protect her, for the first time truly powerless against their vile government. They were now enemies, and they had to kill each other if they were to survive. He knew he could never face killing Alison though. "Odds are, someone will kill me before I'll even have to think about it." he thought, what was a grimy realization, but slightly reassured him.

The entire Davis family soon came to visit him, including Doro who he noticed looked as red as a tomato from all the crying, and showered him with gifts to take on the preparations. Gary gave him a big hug. "Man, I have no idea how this could happen in a day..." he managed to say still in pain from his bitten tongue, tears running down his cheeks. The sight of seeing his only, beloved brother crying distressed him. He gave him a light punch on the nose. "Man up. All of you, man up. I'm going to do my best, I'm not gonna go down without fighting. Whatever you see on screen, make sure you'll stay strong through it. If I come back, it will be amazing, but if I don't... remember, I adore and love you all. Okay?"


	4. District 4 reaping

The sun was crazy this morning.

Talia woke up confused, automatically reaching out for her cat, Ernie, who always slept next to her. He purred seeing her awake, immediately coming to sit on her chest and gently lick her on the face. His presence has always comforted her in all times tough, his unconditional love for her got her through all days in which she had no hope, even though he was just a little, blue eyed, ginger kitten.

Her parents waited for her with her reaping outfit downstairs. Her second reaping, five to go. Eigth entries already. And although she knew she should stay strong, all she wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry. She didn't want to have to leave her family. She didn't want to become a worthless Captiol pet. But most of all, she didn't want to die. She was only 13, had everything ahead of her, she wanted to marry, have children, become someone in life later on. What could be broken at any point in the next 5 years. The grim atmosphere wasn't eased even after she slipped on a gorgeous light green gown bought especially for the occasion, to cheer her up. What will it matter when she'll get slaughtered for the fun of all those pigs? She put on a big belt with a poach on, where she's put her kitten, who, used to travelling in it, has gave her a reassuring bite on the hand and made himself comfortable in the big pocket. As her mum couldn't be with her and she had no siblings, at least he could be her company as she stands there waiting to hear the name of the new corpse.

* * *

"Count me in, mister." said a huge, olive skinned bloke to his friend next to him. "I am Howard Eaton, I'm 17 years old and I will win the 9th Hunger Games." His friend gave him a questioning look, from under her long black eyelashes shadowing over her beautiful green eyes. "Maybe don't drink anymore." Ali liked Howard, but his tendency to say stupid things aggravated her sometimes. Hunger Games were nothing to joke about, and here even the trained careers were to her personal despisement. She then sighed, sipping the last bits of her beer.

She wondered how it's like to be poor sometimes. To have none of this, none of these big houses, sparkly decorations within, not always enough food, parents who weren't betters and sponsors in the despicable Games. True, they managed to save a few out of the 9 victors of past years, but didn't know how horrific it is. Her good friend, from the poorer part of the district, won. And what do her prizes matter, if she can't sleep through a night without nightmares, cannot trust anyone and her world is flooded with awful pain? "Ha, Ali, I wasn't even drinking." He showed her the liquid in his glass, which was inevitably just coke. "I'm joking, too. Unless a little child or someone I know gets picked, I won't lay a finger, but I might have to volunteer otherwise. And you can't stop me." he pinched her on the nose. "You are past all of this anyway, I envy you. 19 and free to do whatever." "You're 17 and free to do whatever too. True, I won't stop you, no idea how I could-" she compared her petite frame to his gianormous height and muscles, there was at least 2 feet and 10 stone of difference between them - "but don't do anything dumb,I want to have my drinking partner for longer." she climbed on his lap to lightly punch him the chest. Sometimes she wondered how they weren't married, and to be honest, her heart swelled for him in a strongly romantic way. But he never seemed to care about her in a more than friendly way, so she quenched the flames, what was, as she often said, the hardest task of her life. And she would give up all her worthless millions of money just to have his love. "Ali, you lass... you're irreplaceable. I'm so glad to have you. Shame you can't be with me in this... reading thing." "Reaping." she corrected him, her eyes looking away into the space, watering.

* * *

Nobody was really sure why, but the atmosphere during this reaping was even more sorrowful than usual. District 4 has so far been the most succesful district when it comes to winners, catching 3 out of 8, but at the same time they were also the most divided, hateful district. Few could trust anyone other but their family, everyone kept to themselves, there was no compassion or empathy shown, and unlike in many other districts, when the time came, they did not talk to each other or nervously hold hands, didn't try to reassure each other: they just coldly stood there, waiting for the verdict.

Ali wondered if Howard really is going to volunteer. As his best friend and only person who cared for him like family, she really didn't know what she'd do without him. For the first time she wished she was younger, so if the worst happened or he stood up for someone, she could volunteer too and be with him. Even if it meant her death. She wished she could have told him her feelings sooner, maybe they'd have been together by now. He might have been a short tempered, too outspoken of a guy for a general District 4 folk, but his selflessness and timeless friendliness was a quality she valued above all, which was so hard to find in their district, which drew her to him like no other. She remembered all these times when they went swimming, drinking, learned to use knives, strolled through woods for ages, talking about nothing and everything. She didn't want this to end. They were both too young. A tear ran down her cheek. A small, blonde girl in the cutest green dress and a ginger kitten in her belt has just been picked. Her name was apparently Talia, Talia Neal. Only a 13 year old, nobody volunteered. Looking at her little face, it was obvious that she knew what was about to happen, yet couldn't control her emotions, could make anyone upset. Her cat was taken off her, what made her cry even more. "I hope they don't kill the poor red thing." Ali thought.

The all dressed in crimson, high voiced escort was just about to draw out a boy's name. She prayed it wouldn't be him. Not him. Not Howard.

But it was him.

* * *

Ali was too dehydrated from alcohol,she couldn't produce a tear to save her life. Walking to Howard's room, she could see the little girl's parents cuddling her like a doll and crying, crying like hell, crying like wolves howling to the moon. She never heard a sound that would contain as much pain as then again. She promised herself she'll visit her as soon as she walks out of Howard's room too.

Disregarding Peacekeepers who looked at her as if they wanted to shoot her any second, she just went straight inside his room. He was sat on the bed, which looked dazzingly luxurious, but his face expression contained a mix of puzzlement and sorrow. As she approached him, he looked up to her and, what was unexpected to her, he picked her up and embraced her in a strong hug. "Ali, I'm so scared." Only now she noticed how much he must have cried, his eyes were red and swollen, and his voice had that specific hoarse edge to it. "I know." She gently stroked his face. He didn't resist, what made her blush. "But you'll be alright. You're big, strong, you have a chance to win." her other hand reached into her bag. "Here, take this." she passed him a brown bracelet, he immediately slipped on his big wrist. "Remember those birch trees we went to walks in most often? I scraped a bit of them and made this a long time ago. You'll make an use of it in the arena, hopefully. So it can remind you of home... Maybe me." she shivered. "Don't let fear overtake you." "I won't. But this is just so unfair. If I at least saved a little child or someone I love through volunteering, I wouldn't be that bad. But now I can't help but be terrified..." he cried, putting his head against her temple. It was a bit too close for comfort for her, but for his sake she withstood that without giving too much away. "Just be strong. And try to win." However, the image of the little girl with her crying parents still haunted her in her mind as she said that. She worried about her too, a lot, even though she's never seen her before. Unexpectedly, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Maybe... if I come back... I'll have a surprise for you."


End file.
